


Don't Tell Me Your Name

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [22]
Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Charlie sucks an anonymous cock, and Vinny gets a blow job from a stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty two. The prompt was glory holes.

Vinny fished the money out of his pocket, cramming it in through the hole in the stall. It fell onto the floor, and on the other side a hand scraped it off the floor and tapped on the thin divider. 

Vinny unbuckled his belt, his fingers moving too quickly. He pushed his jeans down hurriedly, and he could hear the person in the next stall moving restlessly. 

The next thing Vin knew, he had his hips pressed to the divider, and someone’s mouth was wrapped around his cock. He bit down on his lip, assuring that he wouldn’t make any noise. 

In the next stall, Charlie knelt close to the divider, pressing his hands to the surface. He took as much of the cock into his mouth as he easily could. He bobbed his head smoothly, wishing for the sensation of someone grabbing his hair. He hated staring at the blank walls while he sucked cock. Talk about boring, he thought. 

Vinny pulled his hand up to cover his mouth, keeping a moan inside. He knew he needed to get out more, because even a simple blow job felt amazing. With his other hand, he grasped at the wall. He inhaled sharply through his nose, swallowing hard. He felt the other person’s tongue tease the underside of his cock, and he couldn’t help but whine softly. 

Charlie pulled his mouth back slightly to grab the base of the man’s cock with his hand, pumping him quickly. He sucked on the tip of his cock, and he heard scuffling through the divider.

Vinny felt tense heat in his stomach, and it took all his willpower not to buck his hips. He bit down on his fingers. He let out a low grunt into his hand as he came. 

Charlie pulled back, letting cum drip out of his lips. He wiped it away, grimacing to himself, and tipped himself back to sit down. He grabbed the latest wad of cash in his fist and shoved it in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
